


Comforting

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Sembene give each other some comfort, set after the season two finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



Vanessa stills. The house is empty now, save for her and Sembene. Sir Malcolm has gone to locate Hecate to parts unknown. Ethan has gone to America, and Dorian and Lily are to themselves. Caliban dwells in the icy expanses of his desolate, lonely shore. Victor is lost to his addictions and his manifactured children are gone.  
Sembene asks if she wants tea and cake. She nods, acknowledging his very welcome presence with a sad smile.  
“They’ll come back,” says Sembene. It is almost full moon.  
“Yes,” says Vanessa. “I should have gone with him.” She doesn’t know if she means Ethan or sir Malcolm.  
“Perhaps,” says Sembene. “But we can hold the fort here.”  
“Will you be good with the changes the moon will bring?”  
“I shall be,” he says. God’s wolf bit him and now he’s a wolf as well. It’s starting to feel like a part of him now.  
“I will keep you company when you change,” she says.  
“Miss Ives,” he begins, concern in his tone.  
“Call me Vanessa,” she says. He nods.  
“My demon can calm your wolf,” she says.  
“Best keep it inside,” he says.  
“I guess so,” she says. It claws at her heart, but does not escape.  
Sembene comes to her side, and he embraces her softly, lending her his strength.  
“I do,” she says.  
They kiss, tongues sliding across each other, hands hungry for the touch.  
Vanessa leads him to her cold bedroom, and they briefly wrestle with her dress’s fastenings.  
Vanessa feels her demon settle, pleased with her actions. Sembene shows a trace of upcoming wolfish ardor and she smiles. He’s what she wants and now she knows it.  
They seek to extinguish loneliness on the shores of lust and love, and succeed.  
She sleeps, tangled in strong arms.  
Comforted.


End file.
